


Black Cat: Bonding

by Supermassiveburrito



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Consensual Sex, Gentle Sex, Lust, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Other, Pheromones, Romance, Slime, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Felicia Hardy unknowingly draws the eye of an experimental Symbiote. After an awkward dinner, the two find a curious bond.





	Black Cat: Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in no particular canon or arc. Written as a silly Valentine's Day fic, I have may eventually continue it.

It was a lucky thing the perp hadn't heard her footsteps approaching as she leapt from the railing some ten feet above her as a counter attack or simply having to brace for the landing without the perp to break it could easily result in injury. She stepped onto and flipped off of the sturdy metal railing, coming down exactly on top of the perp who had been in the middle of checking the bag they'd taken from her. The moment they looked up, she was just a black and white blur led with a hard kick down onto their shoulders.

“Gotcha!” she cheered to herself, falling into another flip down onto the rooftop.

The perp fell to their knees without much of a sound, the one who had taken something a bit too valuable to let go. She rose without too much trouble despite the force put into her should should have at least dislocated something.

“I would have figured there'd be trouble from the Webhead or maybe even that Venom freak. I feel kinda shitty getting chased off by just some stray cat.”

“Hey, you know what they say about black cats and bad luck and getting punched in the face!”

Cat broke into a sprint to close the distance, her heels clacking loudly on the tiles. She brought her right fist back and raised it high before ducking her opponent's attempt to grab her hand, dropping and bringing her left fist into the woman's gut.

“Wasn't actually sure the fake out would work!”

Before the woman could right herself, the black and white blur twisted into a rapid kick, slamming the flat of her boot into the woman's right side and knocking her over onto her back. She sat there for a moment, reeling from the sudden and unexpectedly powerful blows. Cat paused for a moment and waited to see if she'd attempt to get back up or make the right decision and stay down. For a second she heard her talking in a soft and pained whisper not unlike she had some kind of mic on her.

“...where are you going…”

She approached the woman carefully, not wanting to draw her attention for more resistance. As soon as she was close enough, she ran and dove onto her assailant leading with a clean and stunning blow to her head. The woman's head lulled back before rising for a moment while her eyes became unfocused and slurred speech dribbled out of her. The bag she had taken fell from her arms, quickly snatched up and latched tight before Cat slung it back over her shoulders. In the distance she could hear the sirens and the approach of the police helicopter, the result of her tipping them off to where she intended to leave the thief.

“Thanks for passing out where I told them you'd be, lady.” 

It had been a bit of a tricky trek back to her penthouse home, dodging the cops and search lights that always seemed to be aware of where she might be. The day of tracking her aggravating prey had been more work than she thought it would be but with the speed and elusiveness of her target she had expected a tougher fight. It seemed odd that someone so capable wouldn't have had some crazy power to whip around but Felicia was hardly the person to question what someone with refined talent and know-how could accomplish without powers. The door locked, the lights left off and the cats alerted to her return, the night finally seemed at an end.

“Hello, babies. Momma's home.” she called out to the lazy felines.

She clicked a remote on the kitchen island and switched on the surround sound system, the sounds of soft jazz beginning to float about the room as she unzipped her black leathery suit. The bag had been placed on the counter without being checked as she felt just a bit too tired to care. From the weight it was obvious everything was in there and all she wanted was to finally get into the bath.

Felicia let her suit slip down to the floor, the white fur on the wrists fluttering down until the whole rested on the marble. The light flicked on as she tied her long locks of wavy white hair back into a loose bun. She set her thin black mask down on the the sink before pausing, hearing something off in the living room. Bright green eyes gazed back from around the corner, her ears now clearly hearing the sounds of cats hissing.

“What’s wrong, babies?” she called out softly, staying in the bathroom and peeking from behind the door frame.

She was met with further hissing but now the sound of wind blowing further off in the darkness. Felicia wrapped herself in a towel and cautiously stepped around the corner into view of the noise but found nothing but her furry babies all staring out an open window, one she couldn’t recall being open when she returned home.

“I supposed that explains the how the thief got in.” she whispered to the slender black cat perched beside the window, “Probably should have closed that before chasing after her.”

This time she was sure to close the window tight, locking it and closing the silky black drapes of it and the rest of tall windows. Her eyes swung back at the counter where another of her furry friends sat smelling the bag with its contents now partially spilled out. Gems of varying size now rested on the counter; sapphires, rubies, diamonds and other such precious stones all of superb and intricate cuts were on display, trinkets from her days of more active theft. Though she had largely given up petty crimes as she became more involved with legitimate hero work, she still kept just a small portion of her horde of valuables without anyone truly knowing. Her ‘little secret’, playthings to entertain her love of shiny things. Her thin finger batted an emerald around for a second before the movement caught the eye of the cat on the counter, the swift creature quickly reaching out and beginning to swat the jewel back and forth before knocking it to the floor and chasing it down, soon met by the other cats all eager to have a go at the shimmering bauble.

“Sillies.” she said as she returned to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the water.  
She hadn't actually looked out of the window when she closed it, her eyes happened to look down at one of her cats as she shut the latch and closed the drapes. It could no longer see her nor could the cats see it meaning there would be no second uproar. It wanted to see her, though; to watch her form gracefully float across the room as her pale body and hair were illuminated by the moonlight beaming into the room. It sat on the window sill for a minute or two thinking about her, no words uttered but thoughts and feelings swirling around fast enough that if it had a head, it would be throbbing. 

The creature was brightly illuminated where it sat but there was no one around to see it. There, high above the city streets, it had a vantage point with which to observe humanity in ways it never could have in the lab. Its semi-solid body could only be described as such for its form held no immediate appearance or features save for its blue-black color, how gooey it appeared as if it were melted and stretched, and the curious silver markings on its mass the resembled stage makeup for old rock bands stretching out around the eyes and themed like a rejected rorschach inkblot. It wasn't even sure how long it sat out there before noticing the ads displayed on large and brightly lit billboards or the moving displays.

They kept having a consistent color palette made up of whites, pinks and reds. There were often two people embracing or kissing and they always seemed so happy. Its curious mind now returned to the empty feeling it felt at all times, the tiny nagging hole that it couldn't fill. It was a Symbiote, a creature in need of a host and partner and in that desperate need to find its other half; it had allowed the thief to take it and when the black and white woman appeared, it wanted to go with her. The thief had been callous, angry and greedy but this woman had easily dispatched the thief. Yet she appeared to be gentle after that, her voice so soft towards the tiny hissing things she kept in her home despite how clearly hostile and evil they seemed.

It began to slide across the side of the building in the hopes of finding her, of being able to gaze upon her beauty again. It found its chance in the last window left unblocked. Inside was the woman, wrapped only in some single sheet of white cloth and sitting on the edge of a steaming pool of water. She stood and dropped the cloth revealing a body of rapturous refinement. She was lithe but pleasantly so; her arms and legs sporting the perfect mix of size and muscle tone. Her belly was flat and smooth while her skin was a porcelain canvas free of blemishes. Her hair was whiter than fresh snow and her curves were so perfectly shaped. As she turned it gazed down the contours of her design; her voluptuous but well proportioned breasts and her hips wide enough to sport a nicely plump bottom. Yet none of them were as immediately enthralling as her eyes shining and shimmering like perfectly cut and polished emeralds.

It didn't have much of a grasp on this world or the people in it but as best it could understand, this woman had been the best candidate for a host to bond with. The people in white coats never cared for it, the thief merely wanted to use its powers but perhaps this woman could be different. But it sat there still motionless and still trapped in thought about how to proceed. The only clue it had was the signs down below, this ‘valentine's’, whatever it may be. All it understood was that it saw people coming together and being happy. It had to be the right decision, it just had to. It pulled itself together and began making its way down the side of the massive building, its body stretching down between the windows and maintaining a sturdier grip than one might have imagined as it quickly reached a significantly closer distance to look over the signs and decide what to do.

All it had to do was learn from these examples, avoid the hissing things and return with whatever valentine's was meant to be. When it was prepared, it would slip back into her home to leave a note before retreating to wait for her. None of what it saw really made sense but a powerful well of hope filled the tiny, melted creature. Hope that it would find its partner and hope was all it needed to get to work.

 

“Good evening, Miss Hardy. Lovely weather today, huh?” 

Felicia smiled back at the security guard,  
“Unseasonably hot for February but I won't complain.”

The two chuckled as she made her way to the elevator in the main lobby of the building she lived in. It was around sixty five degrees in the middle of February in New York but that just meant if she had to go out later that night she wouldn't be quite as cold while beating down thugs. It was a quick but smooth ride up the length of the skyscraper, the glimmering golden doors soon opening to let her off. She carried a bag of cat food and a few snacks to cross off her list of things to get for the week. The door to her apartment opened and her day of errands had came to a close not with shoes kicked off and bra thrown across the room but an immediate sense of unease and worry.

The window was open again, cracked but enough for the wind to be blowing the drapes. It was even the same window. She stood frozen in place as she surveyed the room, her eyes peeled for even a dust bunny out of place. The furniture was where it should be, the doors were all as they were, nothing had been knocked off of tables and the cabinets in the kitchen were still closed. Her cats were lounging about on the couch or on their cat tree. There was only one thing out of place and it sat prominently on the kitchen island where the bag had been before she moved it this morning.

On the island counter sat a small piece of paper, smudged and a bit crumpled with a short message scrawled onto it, “Evening. Rooftop. Dinner.”  
Felicia stared at it failing to really comprehend the intent. Dinner on the rooftop, likely the roof of her building but no clues as to who left it.

“Why dinner? Sure as hell the weirdest Valentine's Day invitation I've ever seen…”

She turned the paper over but found little else save for markings like someone testing a dying pen. The handwriting was abysmal in all ways and the paper was awkwardly torn from something with traces of words cut off at the fringe in the same chicken scratch. The only thing immediately clear was that someone or something had gotten into her home for a reason and the chance of it being someone intent on doing harm couldn't be ignored.

“Go up there, see what it is, run if it's too much. Easy plan, Felicia.”

It was a smart enough plan given her complete lack of knowledge as to what was up there. All manner of dangerous freaks inhabited this world from super villains to unstable mutants to deceptive Skrull and what waited for her could be anything. It only took her a few minutes to get into her suit and make her way up the side of the building as she had on multiple occasions though she stopped before pulling herself up and over the edge and onto the rooftop proper. She heard music playing, some pulpy romantic-y track she couldn't quite remember the name of.

“Don't tell me this is an actual Valentine's date thing.” she said with a frustrated sigh.

Felicia slowly came up over the edge behind a large AC unit she knew was on this side. Behind it she could still hear the music clearly but was safely blocked from view. The sound of a lighter flicking was now audible closer to her right side and it sounded like someone was fumbling with it, dropping it onto something slightly padded at one point. She crouched low and peered around the corner, the sight of what waited for her was shocking enough for her to immediately fall back behind the AC unit far faster than she intended, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide.

Sitting atop a stool was something she hadn't seen in some time: the unmistakable form of a lone Symbiote, sitting before a table draped with a red cloth and trying to light candles. It was smaller than she thought one would be when compared to the massive freak Venom was or from the sheer amount of mass Carnage could sling around when he created weapons from himself. No this one was like a pomeranian compared to wolves though she still knew better than to underestimate it. Symbiotes desired a bond and though they weren't inherently evil or crazy, you could never tell what their deal actually was just from a glance.

Her mind thought to try and contact Spider-Man or even Venom in the hopes that they could handle this in case something went foul but she knew Peter was off with the Avengers and Venom was hardly reliable enough to actually come to her aide unless he really felt like it for one reason or anoth-too late. Felicia heard movement round the side of the AC unit until it was right next to her. It sat just barely taller than her boot and the air smelled different as it drew close, like a pleasant perfume had been generously sprayed over them. It's dark black-blue coloring and lighter silver eye markings reminded her of Venom but this had to be a different Symbiote.

She stared at it, mouth still covered and eyes still wide before it moved back to the table. She watched it from where she stood completely unable to take her eyes off of it. Instead of returning to its stool it moved to the stool opposite of it and pulled it back before motioning to her to come and take a seat, a piece of it extending outwards like an arm to wave to her. Felicia worried what would happen if she accepted but at the same time, fleeing from a Symbiote could still be just as dangerous. She couldn't flee to her home, either as it had obviously gotten in with her only knowing as it wanted her to know. The more she sat and thought, the less she felt panicked and the sweeter the air seemed to be. The creature sat patiently holding the chair as it waited for her and ultimately she stepped forward to the stool. 

The entire thing was a terrible curiosity at best and possibly the strangest trap at worst. Everything at the table was set up on the most awkward and butter-fingered way possible as the silverware looked like it was just dumped onto the table next to the plates, the candle was too close to the Symbiote's side, the radio wasn't even facing the table and there were rose petals scattered about though most sat in a single pile with a lumpy heart poorly made around the table. Felicia didn't know Symbiotes as well as Peter or Eddie but nothing about this seemed ‘normal’ even by those standards. She sat still and quiet as she watched the melted thing move over to a small heater, reaching inside and removing a metal platter with the most confusing menagerie of food piled onto it.

Forgetting for a moment that she had no way of knowing how or where the creature got any of this from or how it got it all to the roof, the food all at least seemed cooked. It was a baffling mix of spaghetti, steaks and, possibly the most curious choice; a few hamburgers from a small Chicago style restaurant from a few blocks down still wrapped up tight. The Symbiote approached her with the platter held up high as though it was waiting for her to take food from it. Unsure of what else to do, Felicia took her fork and moved a steak onto her plate as well as took one of the burgers. The creature then took the platter and somehow climbed up the stool with it and dumped some food onto it, making a huge mess as half of what came off fell off the plate or missed it entirely. 

The more it did, the funnier she thought it was. She knew Symbiotes were intelligent and could learn a fair bit about humans but this felt like a gag right out of the comic books. From under the table it produced a bottle of wine, stretching its rubbery mass over the cork and pulling it out before stretching the appendage wrapped around it over to her. She instinctively looked for a glass but saw there were none on the table, the Symbiote apparently failing to learn that wine is meant to be poured into glasses. Felicia might have had a few bottles from the head in her time but that surely wasn’t proper etiquette for a proper dinner. She took the bottle from the Symbiote and smelled it; a highly aromatic yet still pleasant scent. She didn’t recognize the brand though was pleased to see it was a fairly recent vintage meaning it likely wasn’t taken from someone’s special reserve.

Felicia took a generous sip to calm her nerves a bit more but the smell of the food mixed oddly well with the perfume-like smell that remained constant throughout the air. Taking the fork and knife she cut into the into the steak and saw it was thoroughly cooked and had no excess char though she couldn’t guess where or how it acquired any of the food. She took a small bite of it and it proved to be very well seasoned and prepared adding another nicety to the incredibly odd situation playing out before her. The Symbiote soon followed suit and extended its ‘head’ up and brought it down onto the plate, sliding its head around on it for a moment before bringing it up showing noodles and meat sliding off of it and mustard coating its skin. The only thing not falling back to its plate was the steak partially stuck in its body.

Felicia couldn’t help but laugh at this goofy display, its face now watching her as she did. She took hold of the napkin sitting on the small table and reached over to wipe the mess from it, smiling and giggling the whole time. She cut a chunk of steak and gently put it closer to the Symbiote as she waited for it to take it, unsure if they even ate real food on their own.

“Try a smaller bite, lil guy.” she said.

The Symbiote stretched forward and gingerly enveloped the meat before apparently swallowing it.

“You definitely aren’t anything like Venom.” she remarked, thinking of the few times she’d seen him shoveling things into his massive knife filled maw.  
Curiously, the Symbiote’s skin began to rise into an actual word.

“Vehnum?”

Felicia chuckled again, “He’s like you. Just waaaaaay bigger.”

The Symbiote remained still for a moment, almost as if trapped in thought.

“So you can’t talk?”

“Talk?”

“Like I am. With sounds.”

“No.”

Felicia dropped her smile for a second before trying to look happy again.

“Soooo why the dinner?”

The Symbiote perked up again, extending two small ‘arms’ and began waving them around.

”Nice lady.”

“Ehhhhh, if you say so. I don’t know how you think I’m nice.”

“Beat bad lady.”

“Bad lady? That thief?”

“Bad lady took me.”

“Didn’t know she had a Symbiote.” she said, raising the bottle to her lips and taking another sip, “I guess she was talking to you when I smacked her?”

“Hid in bag.”

“Aaaaand that’s how you got into my place. Makes sense.”

Felicia smiled at the tiny thing again, looking over the dinner spread and finding it funny how much trouble it must have been for it to do all this alone. Even though she was on the roof she felt it getting warmer, the lack of heavy winds failing to carry much cold air to them. She began to slowly unzip the front of her suit just a bit, her cleavage now visible as was part of her stomach. The Symbiote seemed to notice as it peered up to see her.

“Oh, like what you see?” she asked jokingly.

“Pretty.” it said as it nodded its head.

Felicia smiled, looking at the silly thing and thinking it funny that it might be enamored by her beauty.

“Well, you went through all this trouble so I suppose a lil skin ain’t too bad of a thanks.”

Her fingers pulled the zipper down a bit further letting her breasts sit loosely under the suit. As soon as she did, she could smell more of that sweet smell. Something in her grew hotter as well, her mind seeming to lose focus on what she was doing. She breathed deeper with each second, pulling down the zipper further as her legs pulled in tight. She felt that familiar need coming over her but couldn’t focus herself to think about why. The more skin she exposed, the more excited the Symbiote got and the hotter she felt.

“You…” she tried to say in between the feverish panting that had begun to overtake her, “Haaaa...You uh, really like this, huh?”

The Symbiote nodded again, “Very pretty.”  
Felicia stood up without thinking about what she was doing, her hands sliding over her breasts as the suit fell off her shoulders.

“What do you like about me, lil guy?” she asked, squeezing her plentiful bosom and taking a step closer.

“Eyes.”

Felicia stopped for a moment and smiled, her face flushing red as she looked away in embarrassment.

“Beautiful eyes.”

Felicia let her breasts fall from her hold, bouncing nicely before settling in place. The Symbiote’s reaction was immediate as another, larger appendage began to rise from its front side.

“There’s the reaction I was expecting.”

She continued to strip down, turning around and slowly pulling her suit down over the curves of her wide hips and bountiful ass. The Symbiote watched in what seemed like awe as she exposed herself and rose to untie and remove her boots, the suit soon removed and cast aside entirely. She took her fur trimmed gloves off and tossed them towards the rest of her clothes before turning back to her little friend in all her glory. The appendage was visibly throbbing now, occasionally moving to one side with a quick and forceful movement. Each time it did, her eyes locked onto it and followed it intensely like her feline friends watching a toy flung back and forth. Each flick brought her a step closer, her body still continuing to heat up completely shielding her from whatever cold she should have been feeling.

“Normally I don’t do this on a first date, but hey. Call it thanks.”

Felicia lowered herself to her knees before gripping the warm and stiff thing, planting a kiss on its tip and taking it into her mouth. Her lips quickly tightened around it as she took the shaft further in, causing the Symbiote to squirm and shift about in its seat. She closed her eyes and let go of it cock, sucking it harder as she squeezed and massaged her breasts. With every moment she tried to take it further into her throat and found the wobbly nature of her friend made it incredibly easy. As she continued to near the base of it she kept her eyes on its face, maintaining eye contact as long as she could so it could enjoy her beautiful gaze. She reached it fairly quickly and held herself there while she lapped her tongue around it, its taste; the faint taste of strawberry, nothing like she imagined.

She pulled back and inhaled before the panting began again, her breasts heaving with each breath,  
“Liking that, lil guy?”

It’s head nodded quickly and its cock throbbed as it returned to its triumphant height. Felicia once more wrapped her lips around the tip and swirled her tongue around its head in fast movements. Without hesitation, she forced herself down quickly and rose back up just as fast but saw something strange. Her sudden movement caused the Symbiote to somewhat shrink into itself, almost cowering out of some odd fear. It shrank in her mouth as well; it’s cock immediately reduced to half its previous size.

“What’s wrong, lil guy?” she asked, genuine worry present in her voice.

“Lab. Fast strikes. Hurt.”

Felicia paused for a moment, her haze momentarily dispersed though slowly returning. She moved closer again and slowly brought the small thing to her. Felicia pressed her breasts together and spit between them a few times before offering them to the scared creature.

“Go on, have some fun. I won’t hurt you.”

The Symbiote perked up just a bit, its cock once more strengthening before it positioned itself beneath her and carefully expanded up between her soft breasts. It took little time for it to begin pumping up between the warm, smothering things and once more appearing happy and excited. Felicia held her breasts together tightly, craning her neck down and lapping at the rising head whenever it reached up high enough. It continued to pick up speed until her breasts bounced with every pump and Felicia watched smiling at the enthusiasm of the small thing.

She bent down over it still holding it tightly while pouting her plump, red painted lips together close to its face to entice it to come near. It’s head rose to meet her in a gentle and silly headbutt, the Symbiote not sure how to respond to a kiss yet making the effort anyway. She laughed again and pouted once more, waiting for it to rise. As it met her lips again, she lapped at it like she had its cock and it recoiled for a second as if this shocked it. It soon came back and extended some of its mass to form a tongue with which to meet hers. The Symbiote slowed down its frantic thrusts to keep her head from moving, pressing its tongue against hers as they began to dance around and against one another.

In fact it paused entirely, too wrapped up in how soft her lips were and how playful her tongue was. It remembered all the signs and pictures it had seen of humans embracing each other, pulling one another in for deep and loving kisses. It thought about how gentle and kind she had been, how beautiful she looked at all times. It couldn’t quite understand what it felt but it knew something about her was special and that’s all that mattered right now. It began to hope again that this would finally be the day it found its partner.

The Symbiote began to spread itself over her breasts, holding them together and enveloping her stiff and sensitive nipples. Felicia gasped for a moment before biting her lip and allowing the creature to wrap itself fully around her breasts. It held her better than a bra could and tenderly massaged her as it continued to thrust between her, tweaking and pinching her nipples in an careful and methodical rhythm. Felicia’s hands slowly glided over her stomach and down to her burning slit, the need too great for her to ignore now. Her fingers began working away at rubbing her clit and getting herself ready, sliding inside as soon as possible and gracing her aching walls.

The air was awash of sweet and incredible smells while Felicia’s body burned from her sudden and uncontrollable urges. The Symbiote rapidly pumped between her breasts as she fingered herself deeper and deeper, her moans growing louder with every passing breath. Her body only got worse as this continued and the constant working of every inch of her breasts only worsened this for her. She began to spasm from her feverish attempt to keep speeding up, to get more and more inside her to reach that end she now desperately needed. Her back arched suddenly and she fell backwards, writhing and moaning as she refused to stop fingering herself.

The Symbiote however, released her out of fear of how quickly she fell back, sliding off of her and landing back near the stool before retreating into itself again. Felicia extended a hand towards it, beckoning it to approach. It watched her carefully, unsure of what to do until eventually sliding over and onto her waiting hand.

“Ready, lil guy?” she asked, her breathing labored and ragged.

The Symbiote merely nodded, eager to experience her body further. Felicia brought it to the mound just above her slit before finally removing her soaking wet fingers, taking hold of one of its appendages and guiding it to her waiting pussy. The Symbiote stared at her blankly for a second before finally understanding. It became ecstatic again as it realized that this might finally be the bonding it had so painfully, instinctively craved since its birth. With little hesitation it probed her soft lips and began to press into her.

Felicia bit her lip as she felt the creature become thin to penetrate her more easily before quickly expanding within her as it drove into her depths. Nothing it had experience could compare the feel of her body taking it within her; the warmth and twisting flesh combined how soft and gentle she was did nothing short of make it feel welcome, make it feel like she cared for it. It had almost no real understanding of humans or their ways but this was the first time in its short and confusing life that it hadn’t been abuse or used for some other motive. The pretty lady came to it, sat down to its silly little dinner and stayed long enough for this embrace of lust and flesh to begin.  
For Felicia, the experience was much simpler without the existential soul searching her small friend was currently undergoing. The Symbiote spread itself rather thin as it put more of its finite mass into its cock, filling her more and more with every thrust. She spread her legs wide and her hands gripped her thighs tight. Her eyes began to roll back as the air held no other smell aside from the sweet fragrance filling her lungs. Her back arched as the symbiote rapidly pounded her like the tiniest and most agonizing jackhammer ever designed.

Felicia could barely hold herself together as the burning in her body continued to build with every minute while the Symbiote had no problem maintaining its incredible speed and force; the rhythm keeping her breasts circling around in wild swings upon every thrust. She couldn’t remember the last anything had brought her so close to orgasm so quickly but that didn’t even matter at this point. She could hardly think about anything but the increasing pleasure wracking her body. Faster and faster it went until she was practically screaming in delight, biting her finger to try and stifle herself.

She could feel it coming, feel the rush about to break her down for good. Every nerve in her body fired like fireworks all being launched one after another, radiating out from her core until her body was on the verge of detonation. Her slit tightened around her aggressive friend, only further increasing the joy it brought her. Felicia held her breath as the last of it erupted from her, her legs becoming rigid as she passed over into pure and untouched bliss; her entire body tensing as if it was desperately trying to keep it all in for just another fleeting, desperate moment. She grew limp after a few seconds, her breath released and her body beginning to cool down after what felt like an eternity spent baking in her lust. But it didn’t take long to notice her friend had completely stopped moving, its body completely motionless. She did her best to sit up, propping herself up with one arm as she looked down at it. She became worried again, hoping her explosive outburst of bliss and screams hadn’t scared it again.

“What’s wrong?” she asked only when she had finally calmed her breathing enough to do so.

Its skin formed words again though it still would not move.

“Need finish. Don’t know where.”

Felicia didn’t think it would even worry about that, hell; she certainly hadn’t even thought about it. But the Symbiote seemed so cute and its concern for such a thing showed what might actually just a bit more of a caring nature. Honestly, Felicia even acknowledged to herself that that could just be how she reads its actions yet she wanted to believe that. It made the creature just that much cuter.

“Just finish, lil guy.” she cooed to the worried thing.  
It looked up at her as she caressed the tendril still deep inside her, patting the creature on the back and smiled. Her face was still flush red and her eyes looked down at it now with the sweetest, most loving expression it thought it would ever see in its life. It began again, its thrusts slow and its attention fixed to Felicia’s look of content and happiness. After a few pumps it stopped and looked back at her as though double checking what she had said.

“Go on.”

It gave three last hard thrusts into her waiting slit before she felt it; a gush of incredibly hot liquid pouring into her in long, filling bursts. She laid back as she continued to run her hand down over the Symbiote’s back, her legs still spread wide as she took in every last drop of the creature’s seed. The warmth grew with every burst but as the cold began to creep back in as the night dragged on and her sweet burning lust faded, she was content to relish in this last source of filling and fulfilling warmth. To her, this had been a curiously wonderous Valentine’s Day. Sure, she'd have to tell someone about the Symbiote eventually but that could wait for now. 

And to the Symbiote? It felt as though maybe its life had finally led it somewhere worth being. It knew almost nothing of the scientists or the thief or the city it had been let loose into but none of those mattered anymore. It let itself rest upon Felicia’s body and held her tight. And somewhere, in a thing human’s would call a heart, it hoped it would get to hold her tight for as long as it might yet live.


End file.
